about our son's
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Naruto tau, dia harus berjuang demi Sakura dan calon anaknya/ Sakura tau, Naruto akan melakukan apapun demi dirinya dan juga calon anak mereka/ tentang sebuah perjuangan menjadi orang tua yang akan melakukan apapun demi putera mereka tercinta/Narusaku/OC/Oneshoot


" **About Our Son's"**

 **Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : U. Naruto x H. Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typos, OC,OOC, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Story By Shionna Akasuna**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura to Her son's :**

 _Yang aku tau menjadi seorang ibu tidaklah mudah... dan ini adalah pengalaman kami berdua menjadi orang tua. Untuk calon malaikat kecil kami, buah hati sang penyejuk hati. Namikaze Shinaciku. Malaikat kecilku duplikat dari papahnya, dia mewarisi senyuman dan netra mata mamahnya._

 _Aku mencintaimu putera kecilku Shinaciku..._

-o-0-o-

 **Naruto to His son's :**

 _Bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang ayah? Rasanya sulit untuk aku definisikan lewat sejuta kata bahagia. Mengetahui darah dagingku tumbuh, berkembang dan hidup di rahim istriku tercinta. Adalah anugerah terhebat darinya sepanjang 27 tahun kehidupanku. Tiga tahun kami menikah.. dan akhirnya Kami-sama mengizinkanku dengan Sakura untuk memiliki sosok malaikat kecil dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kami._

 _Shinaciku, akan papah lakukan apapun untuk dirimu nak.. papah akan bekerja keras agar kelak kebutuhanmu selalu bisa papah dan mamah penuhi.._

-o-0-o-

Gambaran keluarga kecil yang bahagia, rumah tangga yang sejahtera. Meski hanya hidup pas-pasan saja. Tapi kedua pasangan itu nampak bahagia. Kini Naruto resmi mempersunting Sakura menjadi istrinya, mengubah marga Harunonya-berubah menjadi Namikaze. Memasuki fase kehidupan baru dalam mahligai rumah tangga.

Perjalanan cinta Naruto dengan Sakura sudah berlangsung sejak lama, mereka kenal saat duduk di taman kanak-kana dulu. baik Naruto maupun Sakura selalu bersama, tetapi keduanya tentu belum menyadari. Benang merah yang mengikat hati mereka berdua.

Kini Sakura tengah berbahagia, mengelus perutnya yang rata dan menatap anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang.

Ya sebentar lagi mereka akan memiliki seorang anak. Hal yang di dambakan bagi setiap pasangan yang telah menikah.

"Aku ingin dia kelak menjadi orang yang sukses"

Doa orang tua untuk calon anak yang belum lahir ke dunia,

"Aku berjanji Sakura-chan.. akan bekerja keras, dan melakukan apapun untukmu dan juga calon anak kita"

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura, tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh sepasang suami-istri. Naruto menatap istrinya itu dengan lamat, mengelus perut Sakura dan penuh harap pada janin yang sedang tumbuh di rahim sang istri.

"Sehat terus yah nak"

Begitulah, hari-hari Naruto dan Sakura penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Dan satu lagi kebahagiaan mereka akan bertambah, malaikat kecil yang sedang tumbuh di rahim Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.. kau tidak boleh kecapean"

Naruto selalu mengawasi dan mengingatkanya

"Sakura-chan jangan lupa minum susu yah"

" _Ish.._ kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil saja Naruto"

Lalu Sakura akan merajuk sambil Naruto mencubit hidung mancung istrinya gemas, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

-o-0-o-

Sore itu.. Sakura menjait baju bayi yang lucu diatas kursi sambil menatap ke pekarangan rumah. Senja yang hangat, di temani segelas susu dan di habiskan dengan menjait pakaian-pakaian mungil nan lucu.

Wajah cantik Sakura memancarkan aura cerah, hari-harinya begitu membahagiakan.

"Mamah ingin segera melihatmu lahir ke dunia nak"

Kandunganya baru berusia tiga bulan, sore itu.. Naruto dan Sakura berencana untuk memeriksakan kehamilanya ke dokter kandungan.

" _Konichiwa.. Tsuma_ "

Naruto muncul dan memeluk istirnya dari belakang

" _Anata!"_

Sakura meinggalkan jaitanya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang suami.

" _Ready?_ "

" _Uhm!"_

Dan saat matahari menenggelamkan diri berganti purnama, kejutan itu seolah tidak berhenti menghampiri keluarga kecil Namikaze.

"Sungguh?"

"Dia.."

"Ya, dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki"

Harapan Naruto terkabul, jenis kelamin calon anak mereka laki-laki. Dan saat mengetahui hasil dari USG Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura, menciuminya, dan mengelus perut istrinya haru.

"Aku tak menyangka anak kita laki-laki"

"Dia akan tumbuh hebat seperti papahnya"

"Tidak"

"Eh?"

"Dia akan jauh lebih hebat dariku Sakura-chan.. anak kita akan tumbuh besar menjadi orang yang berguna kelak, malaikat kecil kita"

"Namikaze junior"

Seolah mendapat alasan yang kuat, sudah menjadi naluri seorang ayah untuk mencari nafkah dan memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Ditambah mereka akan segera memiliki seorang bayi. karena itulah, Naruto harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan calon anaknya kelak. Agar kebutuhan sang buah hati terpenuhi, tidak ada yang kurang satupun. Hal itu sudah Naruto penuhi jauh-jauh hari sebelum kelahiran sang putera. Demi darah dagingnya dan istri tercinta, Naruto memperhatikan asupan gizi apa saja yang harus Sakura makan.

Menjadi seorang karyawan kontrak di sebuah perusahaan belum tentu bisa menjamin perekonomian kehidupan keluarganya. Meski harus membanting tulang sekalipun akan Naruto lakukan demi keluargaa. Ya, demi keluarganya tercinta maka ia harus berjuang.

Sakura bukanya tidak mengetahui akan hal itu, sebelumnya Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Namun kondisi kesehatanya tak memungkinkan lagi untuk Sakura agar tetap bekerja.

Alhasil, roda perekonomian keluargapun berada di tangan Naruto seutuhnya. Sakura bukanya hanya mengadahkan tangan kepada sang suami. Sejak mengetahui kehamilanya, Naruto bertekad dan memutuskan agar Sakura menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja.

Sakura memang sejak kecil lemah, tidak ingin ambil resiko keputusan berat itupun akhrinya Sakura ambil.

"Kau harus bangga pada papah nak"

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar

"Dia bekerja keras untukmu.. agar saat lahir nanti kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak"

Air matanya jatuh, doa dari sang ibu untuk buah hatinya. Tiba-tiba jemari lentik Sakura merasakan getaran di perutnya. Bayinya menendang, bayinya seolah mengerti saat ibunya mengajak dia berbicara.

"Kelak.. kau akan menjadi anak yang hebat"

-o-0-o-

Rutinitas pagi yang keluarga kecil Namikaze tak pernah lewatkan. Sarapan bersama.. Sakura memasak pancake manis dan segelas kopi panas untuk sang suami.

Naruto sedang duduk dan membaca koran, kemudia meletakanya saat Sakura selesai memasak.

"Aku pergi Sakura-chan"

Naruto bangkit mencium kening Sakura dan menempelkan telinga di perut besar sang istri

"Papah pergi dulu ya nak, jangan nakal selama papah pergi oke? Jaga mamah ya sayang"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang sang suami

"Berhati-hatilah _anata.._ "

"Pasti!"

Pelukan hangat melepas sang suami bekerja. Sakura mengantarkan Naruto sampai di depan pintu, melambaikan tangan dan saling melemparkan senyuman.

Naruto melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai seorang karyawan, menaiki bus dan menuju stasiun untuk sampai di kantornya.

Sedangkan Sakura melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Membersihkan rumah, atau menjahit untuk pakaian sang bayi di sela-sela waktu senggangnya.

Sakura berharap anaknya lahir selamat ke dunia, apapun akan dia usahakan agar anaknya kelak mendapat kehidupan yang layak. Sakura penasaran akan seperti apa anaknya kelak?

Apakah dia akan mewarisi rambut pirang ayahnya?

Apakah netra matanya sejernih lautan milik ayahnya? Ataukah sesejuk ibunya?

Apapun itu, yang paling penting adalah anaknya bisa lahir selamat ke dunia. Sakura tersenyum tiap kali memasuki kamar bayi yang Naruto buat.

Kamar berukuran sederhana yang hampir selesai, dan semua Naruto yang mengerjakanya. Karena Naruto mengetahui anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki, kamar bayi itu di sulap menjadi sedemikian rupa.

Hiasan-hiasan bayi, _baby box_ yang Naruto susah payah mengerjakan, boneka-boneka lucu. Dan kamar bayi bertema kebun binatang.

Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, anaknya akan terlahir ke dunia.

-o-0-o-

Rutinitas setiap hari yang dilakukanya, rasa lelah, keringat dan peluh yang mengalir tidak lantas membuat Naruto patah semangat. Meski harus berdesak-desakan di kereta, meski harus berebut bus dengan penumpang lainya. Perjalanan yang ditempuh, waktu yang terus berjalan. Ia yakin semua akan terbayarkan ketika melihat senyuman dari keluarga kecilnya.

Tidak lupa Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sesuatu ke pasar swalayan, membeli susu ibu hamil untuk Sakura. Dan ketika melewati toko berisi mainan anak-anak mata Naruto tertuju pada salah satu boneka langka yang di jual disana. Niatnya, Naruto ingin membelikanya untuk calon puteranya tersayang. Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya, ketika melihat isi dompetnya yang tentu saja tidak cukup.

Ah, ya Naruto belum memikirkan nama untuk anaknya kelak. Naruto selalu saja tersenyum tiap kali memikirkan Sakura yang sedang hamil tua.

Sebagai seorang suami, tentu dia tidak bisa seutuhnya siaga untuk Sakura. Karena pekerjaanya memang seperti itu. menuntunya menjadi _workaholic,_ dan berkejaran dengan waktu. Tapi yang terpenting Naruto tau, Naruto melakukan itu semua agar kebutuhan keluarganya bisa terpenuhi.

Meski harus berhutang untuk keluarganya itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Naruto.

Sambil menenteng belanjaanya, Naruto menunggu di halte bus. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Kira-kira Sakura sedang apa ya sekarang?

-o-0-o-

"Selesai"

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil rajutanya, baju bayi berwarna biru muda yang _cute_. Dan beberapa pakaian yang telah selesai di buat dengan tanganya sendiri.

Sakura melirik kearah jam dinding, sudah pukul sembilan malam dan suaminya belum pulang. Sakura bergegas melempit pakaian bayi yang baru selesai dia buat di lemari di kamar calon anaknya.

Terkadang menjahit pakaian bayi untuk puteranya Sakura bisa lupa waktu saking asiknya menjahit. Sakurapun bergegas menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan malam.

Dan sedikti tertegun karena bahan makanan di kulkas sudah hampir habis. Sementara susu yang harus dia konsumsi selama masa kehamilan selalu tersedia di dapur.

Naruto memang selalu mengutamakan dirinya dan juga calon anak mereka.

Karena itulah, Sakura memasak makanan seadanya. Pasti Naruto lelah, pasti Naruto belum makan. Dia yakin, karena suaminya mengabaikan diri dan mengutamakan Sakura.

-o-0-o-

Dari bus, Naruto langsung memasuki kereta bawah tanah bersamaan dengan penumpang lainya yang nampak masih padat.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, tanpa sengaja menyenggol seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Maaf.."

Narutopun langsung loncat menaiki kereta dan berdiri karena mayoritas tempat duduk terisi, belum lagi masih berdesakan dengan penumpang lainya.

Hari ini sama seperti biasanya, lelahnya pekerjaan akan hilang bila kaki telah sampai dirumah.

" _Tadaima..._ Sakura-chan"

Naruto membuka pintu, tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura tidak menyambut kedatanganya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto menuju dapur tidak dia jumpai wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"Sakura.. kau dimana?"

Bingung, Narutopun menuju kamar utama mereka. _Saphire_ sejernih lautan Maldiver itupun memincingkan mata dan melihat darah di area kasur.

"Sakura-chan?!"

Naruto menuju sumber dari darah yang mengalir itu berasal. Matanya terbelalak melihat sang istri tak sadarkan diri dan darah yang mengotori lantai serta dress yang digunakan Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura-chan!"

Naruto panik, jantungnya bergetar hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah dilolosi tulang satu-persatu. Dengan sigap Naruto membawa Sakura ke depan dan mencegat apapun yang lewat dan segera membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

" _Tsuma_ .. bertahanlah!"

Naruto menggengam erat tangan istrinya, suhu tubuh Sakura dingin. Naruto begitu ketakutan. Dan saat sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, perawat dan dokter langsung membawa Sakura ke UGD.

Naruto menunggu.. menunggu istrinya dan bayi mereka. Naruto tidak mempedulikan pakaian yang kotor sekarang, Naruto dilanda ketakutan dengan kondisi istri dan anak mereka.

Tiga jam Naruto menunggu dengan mata masih terjaga. Dokter masih menangani Sakura dan dia tidak tau bagaimana kondisi istrinya saat ini.

"Tuan Namikaze"

Naruto langsung menyambangi yang memanggil namanya dan masuk ke ruangan dokter.

"Bagaiaman kondisi anak dan istriku?"

Dokter bersurai platina itu tersenyum, senyuman yang belum bisa membuat hati Naruto lega sepenuhnya.

"Nyonya Namikaze dalam masa pemulihan sekarang.."

Satu berita bisa bisa membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega

"Tapi putera anda dalam kondisi keritis"

Dan satu berita lain membuat hatinya mencelus

"Dia dimana?"

"Bayi anda ada diruangan khusus bayi dan sedang mendapat perawatan intensif"

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, melihat Sakura yang tertidur lemah Naruto menuju ruangan diamana bayinya berada.

Seorang bayi laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tubuh kecil dipenuhi selang. Hati Naruto seolah teriris, tapi melihat malaikat kecilnya itu menengok kearah dirinya entah kenapa hatinya terenyuh bahagia. Bahagia karena melihatnya terlahir, dan sedih melihat kondisinya yang lemah.

"Papah disini nak.."

Air mata yang sedari tadi Naruto tahan tidak mampu dia bendung lagi.

"Papah disini..."

Bayi mungil itu menoleh dan menatap Naruto.

"Papah sudah tau sekarang, akan memanggilmu apa"

Jemari kekar itu menyentuh kaca pembatas dirinya dan darah dagingnya.

"Namikaze Shinaciku.."

 _Saphire_ Naruto memandang lekat kearah bayinya munngilnya yang ia beri nama Namikaze Shinaciku.

-o-0-o-

Naruto tertidur saat Sakura perlahan membuka iris _emerald_ miliknya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai dia menyadari dia berada di ruangan serba putih dan infusan di tanganya. Sakura merasakan perubaha pada dirinya.

"Na-narutoh.."

Naruto yang tertidurpun terbangun melihat istirnya sudah pulih dan memanggil namanya

"Sakura-chan.."

"Anak kita..?"

"Dia selamat sayang, sekarang Shina berada di ruangan perawatan bayi"

Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah pucat istrinya

"Shina?"

"Ya nama anak kita adalah.. Namikaze Shinaciku"

Melihat istrinya tersenyum, mana mungkin Naruto sanggup merusak senyuman indah itu. teringat percakapan dengan dokter yang menangani proses kelahiran Sakura. Naruto merasa bimbang.

" _Tuan Namikaze.."_

 _Naruto menunduk mendengar apa yang di sampaikan oleh dokter mengenai kondisi Shina_

" _Bayi anda mungkin tidak berumur panjang, dia mengalami kelainan jantung dan hidupnya bergantung pada peralatan medis"_

 _Dan Naruto seolah merasa menjadi seorang Ayah yang tidak berguna, saat melihat rincian biaya yang tertera._

" _Lakukan apapun.. asalkan puteraku bisa selamat"_

Orang tua manapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan, termasuk mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk darah daginya sendiri.

-o-0-o-

Sudah satu minggu kondisi Shina semakin menurun, dan Naruto tidak bisa menutupi keadaan puteranya yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura.

Kondisi Sakura sudah jauh lebih sehat sebelumnya. Dan yang membuat Naruto pusing Sakura selalu menanyakan Shinaciku.

Sudah sewajarnya bukan bagi seorang ibu yang melahirkan ingin melihat puteranya dan menyusuinya bukan?

Lalu bagaimana sekarang?

Entah Naruto harus jujur atau bagaimana. Kebohongan-kebohongan yang selalu dia katakan kepada Sakura perihal Shinaciku, tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya lebih lama lagi.

Terlebih kondisi Shina turun drastis.

Naruto bersiap mendengar kondisi apapun tentang puteranya itu.

"Narutooo... kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Mana bayi kita aku ingin melihatnya!"

Sakura pun seolah kehabisan kesabaran, Sakura memaksa dirinya bangkit dari ranjang. Tapi hal itu dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Baik Sakura-chan... aku akan meminta izin dokter agar kau bisa melihat Shinaciku"

Dengan amat-terpaksa Narutopun menuju ruangan dokter dan meminta izin agar puteranya bisa bertemu dengan mamahnya.

"Tuan Namize.."

Naruto menelan ludah dengan berat, teramat berat baginya saat mengetahui kenyataan yang tidak ingin Naruto dengar.

"Bayi anda tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama-"

"Ku mohon dokter izinkan istriku melihat bayinya untuk yang terakhir kali..."

Dokter itu bersimpati, Naruto berbesar hati menerima keadaan puteranya. Teramat berat bagi Naruto menanggung semuanya.

Naruto harus bertahan, setidaknya dihadapan Sakura.. Naruto tidak ingin istrinya terpuruk lebih dalam lagi.

Dan sosok bayi mungil yang Naruto gendong itu suhu tubuhnya dingin, detak jantungya semakin melemah, bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Kami-sama.. kuatkan hati Naruto di hadapan Sakura sekali ini saja. Setidaknya Sakura bisa menemui Shinaciku, meski hanya sesaat.. meski hanya sekejap mereka merasakan menjadi orang tua.

"Sakura.."

Mati-matian Naruto berusaha agar tidak menangis, menghampiri istrinya dan memperlihatkan buah hati mereka

"Shinaciku!"

Wajah Sakura nampak bahagia, Sakura menerima Shinaciku dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Dia lucu sekali!"

Naruto menangguk, mengalihkan pandanganya tak sanggup melihat wajah istri dan anaknya.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa sih?"

Merasa heran dengan tingkah suaminya, Sakura memandangi putera kecilnya yang nampak pucat.

"Shina.."

Tak ada tangisan bayi menyambut mereka berdua. Sakura semakin curiga, dan bertanya sebenarnya ada apa?

Kenapa raut wajah Naruto nampak begitu sedih? Dan kenapa.. Shina nampak pucat.

"Shinaciku sedang tidur sayangku"

Percuma saja Naruto berbohong menutupi kenyataan. Wajah itu.. wajah yang tidak ingin Naruto lihat seumur hidupnya. Dan ekspresi itu..

"Shi-shina?"

 _Emerald_ Sakura terbuka lebar dan menggoyang _-_ goyangkan Shinacku agar bayi itu menangis, setidaknya menunjukan bahwa bayi itu menunjukan tanda kehidupanya.

"Shinaciku puteraku.."

Air mata bercucuran dari wajah Skaura, pertahanan Naruto runtuh seketika

"Sayang? Bangun nak! Ini mamah"

Percuma saja, Shina diam dan tertidur 'pulas' dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Shina!"

Sakura berteriak histeris memeluk Shinaciku, tidak percaya akan takdir tuhan yang kejam merampas kebahagiaan mereka.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, apapun yang terjadi mereka harus kuat menghadapi kenyataan. Dan setelah tenang, dokter memberi waktu kepada Naruto dan Sakura melihat puteranya yang terakhir kali.

"Papah pernah berjanji padamu, akan papah lakukan apapun untukmu.. untuk masa depanmu. Papah akan bekerja keras agar kelak kau bisa hidup dengan layak"

Sakurapun kini bisa sedikit tenang, walau hatinya terkoyak dan dihujani berjuta pisau menyayat hatinya, dan beribu pil pahit yang harus di reguknya.

"Mamah penasaran saat masih mengandungmu, kalau kau lahir seperti apa nak.. ternyata kau mewarisi rambut pirang papah."

"Dan dia mewarisi _emerald_ indahmu _tsuma_ "

Sakura tersenyum pahit

"Shina.. saat kau pulang dari RS nanti mamah akan menyambutmu, sudah mamah siapkan baju yang mamah jahit sendiri untukmu, mamah akan menjagamu, akan melindungimu"

"Apapun demi dirimu nak, papah akan lakukan apapun untukmu"

"Kalau pulang nanti mamah janji akan merawat Shina, kita akan berjalan bersama, menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia"

Meskipun Sakura tersenyum, namun senyuman itu terasa sangat kontadiktif dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Papah sangat menantikan kehadiran dirimu nak, papah.. papah sangat bangga memilikimu menjadi putera kami"

Sakura mengelus lembut pipi Shinaciku, wajahnya.. tidur pulasnya. Tanpa dosa dan begitu suci saat berada di dikapan Sakura.

"Shina tau? Papah dan mamah berusaha keras agar menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Shina.. karena itu.. _Hiks.._ karena itulah.. Shina bangun lihat papah dan mamah"

Naruto menyandarkan Sakura di bahunya, sambil menatap Shinaciku dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Shina-kun.."

Sakura menghapus kasar air matanya, kemudian mencium pipi Shina yang terasa dingin.

"Mamah mencintaimu nak.."

Biarlah kali ini saja, Naruto dan Sakura terlarut dalam kesedihan. Melihat kenyataan bahwa putera mereka tak bernyawa sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Akan papah lakukan apapun demi nak.. malaikat kecilku"

"Shina.. ayo bangun sayang, lihat papah dan mamah"

Air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir, Sakura mencoba menghangatkan tubuh bayi mungil yang masih nampak merah.

Mengelus kulit pucatnya, membuai hangat dalam dekapan seorang ibu. Berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa.. semoga Shina hanya tertidur, semoga Shina hanya sedang terlelap untuk sekarang ini..

"Akan papah lakukan untukmu puteraku.. apapu itu nak"

"Shina bangun yah sayang.."

Sakura menggenggam tangan kecil bayinya, begitupun Naruto. Kesedihan itu menyerebak, harapan akan putera kecil mereka entah bagaimana.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura dan Naruto merasakan jari kecil itu bergerak membalas sentuhan orang tuanya. Wajah kecil tanpa berdosa itu menggeliat kecil, membuka _emerald_ warisan Sakura menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Dan pada hari itu.. Sakura dan Naruto tau, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua dan berjuang menjadi orang tua.

-o-0-o-

 _ **Owari**_

-o-0-o-

A/N : sebenarnya ini pengen di jadikan multichap, tapi karena takut tidak terurus dan jadilah sebuah oneshoot xD. Mungkin kalau ada waktu dan banyak permintaa dari readers minimal 10 orang minta #maksabgtxD di jadiin multichap atau prequel untuk fic ini akan author pertimbangkan lagi.

Dan jangan lupa apresiasinya untuk mereviews, karena apresiasi readers merupakan suatu bentuk penghargaan author untuk membuat fiction ini.

 _Regards_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna..**_


End file.
